She came in through the bathroom window
by kepc
Summary: One Shot...Set before Tess arrived and before Alex and Claire got together. Stevie is visiting her friends and Claire and Stevie have way too much to drink Claire passes out and Stevie gets up to mischief.


_**This is just a one shot set before Tess arrived and before Alex and Claire were together when Stevie had visited her friend on Drover's Run for a few days . **_

_**Later when she returns in To catch a Thief and quips to Alex " How's ya bits, do they still work?". **_

_**You get the feeling there was chemistry between them and I wondered if maybe...? **_

No breeze flows through Alex's window as he tosses and turns trying to get comfortable.

Annoyed by the fact he needs to pee he rises and stumbles towards the bathroom door still half asleep.

Lifting the toilet seat he positions himself and as he begins to pee a voice behind him softly asks " Do ya need a hand!"

Instantly he's awake as he turns to see Stevie grinning at him from behind the door.

" Jesus Stevie I almost peed on the floor what in the hell are you doing here?" Alex says startled by her appearance.

She moves over beside him grinning .

He turns away from her still peeing " Do ya mind?" He asks grinning at her.

Then adds " Where's Claire?"

Stevie nods her head towards Drover's and says " Passed out at home, she's got no staying power."

Alex nods and says " Well she doesn't drink much so it doesn't take much."

" So Alex you didn't answer my question." Stevie states.

" What?" He asks a puzzled look on his face.

Trying to look lower she quips " Do you need a hand?"

He grins but turns further away from her and shakes himself does a small bend at the waist and returns himself to a respectable presentation.

Stevie chuckles and says " Well you're no fun."

...

Alex walks back over to his bed and sits on it.

Looking at his friend he asks " So are you going to tell me why your here at .."

Glancing at the clock radio he adds. " One am in the morning."

She smiles and says " I've got an itch that needs scratching."

Alex looks at her and says. "Why didn't you just get a ruler if ya can't reach your back."

Stevie laughs.

Alex shushes her" My parents will hear you."

She moves towards him and whispers. " Not that sort of an itch Alex."

A smile flashes across his face as her realizes what she's talking about.

Smelling the alcohol on her breath he states. " You're drunk."

" Just a bit." She replies.

" More than a bit ." He chuckles.

Then adds" How'd you get here."

" I drove." She replies.

Frowning he replies. " That's dangerous Stevie."

She shrugs her shoulders and quips. " I didn't come for a lecture Alex! Anyway I was desperate."

" Well why'd you come here?" He asks.

She shakes her head and says " You can't possibly be that dumb Alex."

She watches as his face registers hurt then she sees that smile.

" What so you want me too."He begins.

" Scratch my itch." She giggles finishing the sentence.

" Why me?" He asks.

Stevie is surprised he'd even ask.

" Well we're friends, I know you won't go bragging about it because I'll ask you not too. I think you're very cute and I've heard tell you're quite good at it." She states.

A smile sweeps across his face when he realizes she's serious.

Deliberately stalling he asks " Well what's in it for me?"

Picking up on his playfulness she turns as if to go back out the bathroom window and says " Fine! I'll find someone else."

" No, no Stevie wait!"He calls softly so his parents won't hear.

...

Turning around she walks back over to him.

As she takes her socks, boots and jacket off.

Alex asks. " Do you think this might be weird ?"

Smiling at him she raises her arms into the air and says " No I think it will be beautiful. Help me with my top."

He reaches over and lifts her top, up and over her head.

Shivers run through him as her breasts are revealed.

" Oh Stevie I always thought you had a great rack but up close they're even better."

" Thanks Alex ." She giggles.

Standing she removes the rest of her clothes.

Alex doesn't take his eyes off her.

...

He stands and lowers his boxer shorts and steps out of them.

" Nice bits Alex!" She states.

" Thanks ." He replies.

Moving in she hugs him.

" Stevie ." He whispers. "Are you sure about this? Your drunk and I don't want to..."

She looks at him and says "It's only because I'm drunk that I worked up the courage to ask. Don't fail me now."

With his heart pounding he holds her softness to him and bending begins to kiss her.

He doesn't love her and she isn't someone he's just met.

He feels very comfortable with her and everything about the situation is exciting.

They have to be quiet so his parents won't hear them.

...

In the morning he wakes and she's gone.

It was too real to be a dream.

What a weird night he thinks to himself .

She was right it was beautiful.

...

Stevie is showered and walks into the kitchen to find Claire and the girls getting breakfast ready.

She helps as they cart it all out onto the veranda.

" How's your head Claire?' Stevie asks .

" Sore and it's all your fault!" Claire replies grumpily.

" Good Morning ladies" Alex calls as he walks around the corner and up onto the veranda.

" What's so good about it Alex." Claire growls.

Alex smiles at her and says " Well maybe you shouldn't drink so much."

Claire asks" How do you know it's from drinking."

Quickly he replies " Just a hunch."

...

" Yes well we had a few farewell drinks for Stevie, she's heading off today." Claire offers.

Alex smiles at Stevie and says " I wish I'd known you were leaving Stevie , I could have given you something to remember me by. "

She walks over to him grinning.

She turns her back to him and says " I've got an itch in the middle of my back Alex could you scratch it for me and I'll remember that."

Lifting his hand to scratch her back he smiles broadly and replies. " No worries at all mate any time you've got an itch I'm your man. I've heard tell I'm very good at this."

Stevie has walked back to sit down when Claire pipes up and says " You should start your own business Alex ! Take it on the road you'd make a fortune."

The others laugh.

Alex grins and winks at Stevie.

...


End file.
